Drabbles for ShipDay 2014
by majorsal
Summary: 10 drabbles in celebration of ShipDay of 2014


\- **Chance Encounters -**

Jack bought a dog. This was supposed to help while I'm away. My first encounter with the dog was walking through the front door and into a pile of lovely on the floor.

Don't get me wrong, I really like the dog, but I get the feeling I'm the pet to him.

Yep, Chance has Jack wrapped around his finger. Or paw. Whatever.

But I'm glad Jack has someone while I'm away from home.

* * *

\- **Exhaustion -**

It's hard pretending I don't find him attractive. I'm not looking at his long, lean body. I'm not looking at his cute hair that keeps sticking up... that I want to run my fingers through. Nope, not looking at all.

And I'm really not looking at his bottom lip! I have absolutely no desire to suck on that lip. Nope, no sirree.

_~sighs~_

All this pretending is exhausting.

* * *

\- **Dangerous Territory -**

Carter just walked into the conference room in leather.

Carter. In. Leather.

Holy Mother of...

There's dangerous territory, and then there's just plain diving into lava and doing the backstroke.

I like swimming.

And I really, really like Carter in leather.

Amen.

* * *

\- **Breakfast -**

Breakfast has always been our hardest meal together. Well, not always. When we first got together, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, and that made breakfast a very interesting meal...

But after a while, I realized Sam was *not* a morning person. I always thought she was, because she'd arrive at the base all bright-eyed and bushy tailed, but that was because she had time to really wake up before the world saw her. But I ended up seeing the morning-Sam... and it can be scary. Which I won't be saying to her. Ever.

And it got even more complicated when little Kelly came into the world. Sam with little to no sleep was an experience out of a horror movie. And I won't be telling her that. Ever.

But things got better when Sam cut back her duties after our second child. We settled into a routine and things got lovely.

And then breakfast became 'interesting' again.

* * *

\- **Amused Relief -**

If I have to watch their mating dance one more time, I'm going to cut my own head off. How many times are they going to say 'I love you' before the other one gets it?

Okay, they're not actually saying the words, but they sure give their feelings away! I can't believe a high ranking officer and a scientist could be this stupid! I wonder if I should say something to one of them... though I'm not 'that' kind of doctor... not that I let that stop me.

Where was I? Oh yeah, complaining about Fred and Ginger and their dance.

Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm more amused or relieved by their production. It's almost funny to watch their stumblings... but I also know if they do get together, it'll be the end of SG1 as I know it.

I guess I'm more saddened. If I can't have my happily ever after... at least I want Sam and Jack to.

* * *

\- **Revelations -**

"What?"

"I said, Mckay, I'm married."

"What!"

"No, that would be who."

"What about us?"

"There is NO us, Mckay."

"Well not now!"

"..."

"Unless you want to mess around behind the old guys back?"

"..."

"This is likely the worst news I've ever received!"

"Not likely."

"It's THE worst!"

"I can top it."

"Try!"

"I'm also pregnant."

* * *

\- **Magnets -**

sam - Jack?

jack - Hmm?

sam - What are these weird blob things on our wedding invitations?

jack - Oh, those are magnets.

sam - What about these ones?

jack - Steel.

sam ... I don't get it.

jack - Magnet and Steel.

sam - ...

jack - Like us. Our attraction to one another.

sam - Wow...

jack - Is it stupid?

sam - No! ... it's so romantic!

:sam grins:

:jack grins:

* * *

\- **Lust, Longing, Loneliness -**

I felt the lust right from the start! I think she did too.

The longing, though, is the one that threw me. She couldn't be with me 24/7 (we both had to work!), but when she wasn't with me... I just didn't expect to fall so hard.

The loneliness is the one that killed me. She was mine once, but now she's with someone else. I wasn't invited to their wedding, but I couldn't help myself and parked in front of the church. I wish I hadn't.

She told me once she didn't want to change her last name to mine. She doesn't mind being Mrs. Jack O'Neill now. I guess that says it all.

* * *

\- **Over the Edge -**

When I first met him, I was immediately attracted to him. But I knew there was no contemplating anything with him being my commanding officer. So the occasional glance or moment's fantasy was all there was going to be.

But as time went on, attraction became affection... became love.

How do you stop loving someone?

But we both made a confession and a concession. So the occasional glace and one second fantasy was the eleventh commandment.

Then I moved on. I really did. I really tried.

But how do you stop loving someone?

You don't.

So I told him I loved him. And he smiled, and very softly and very quietly told me he loved me too.

And I free-falled over the edge.

* * *

\- **Family -**

Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c.

Sir, Daniel, and Teal'c.

Sir, Jonas, and Teal'c.

General O'Neill, Daniel, and Teal'c.

Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron, and Vala.

Jack, dog.

Jack, dog, and cat.

Jack, dog, cat, and baby girl.

Jack, dog, dog, cat, toddler, and baby boy.

My family.


End file.
